Fat Albert Needs Freedom
Fat Albert Needs Freedom is the third game in the Gucci Games series. The game appears to have no canonical ties to any other game, despite it's story implying that it's a sequel. The game starts with Fat Albert sitting on a park bench with his head tucked into his body and his limbs distended in a horrible manner. The camera's backdrop fades from black into a park scene as Fat Albert's head expands from his body and his limbs form back into shape. Fat Albert states that he was simply napping, and realizing how much time has passed picks up a newspaper to see what's going on. Fat Albert discovers that Bill Cosby has been jailed for his crimes, and realizing an opportunity for revenge, Fat Albert sets off to find the prison Cosby is being held in and slay him. The actual portion of the game where the player can interact starts when Albert arrives at the prison's exterior, clutching his son, Fat Albert Junior. Junior can fire deadly bouncing burgers whenever Albert shakes him around, a mechanic the player finds important as the game goes on. The player is required to climb up a ventilation shaft to get inside the compound, though Albert's weight proves too much and the shaft breaks, dropping albert into the upper story of the prison's main building. Albert finds MatPat, who has a special scene that plays when approached. After heading downstairs, Albert is forced to search for a key to open a safe to get another key to open a gate protecting a hatch release button that will let Albert enter the bunker where Bill Cosby is being held. Once Albert attempts to open the hatch however, Secret Service agents will swarm the player. They cannot hurt the player, but are a nuisance. They can be blasted away with burgers. From there, the player can enter the bunker to find Cosby. When the player enters the bunker, Cosby will taunt them over the intercom. Searching deeper into the depths of the bunker, the player will find a large room holding a gigantic Cosby. The player is locked into this room and the bossfight will begin. This part of the game is the hardest part, and requires pure focus to be beaten. Cosby will attack with these attacks when above 50% health: * Puddin' Popper: Cosby fires a small blast of chocolate pudding that will deal nominal damage to the player. The best strategy to avoid being hit is just to move out of the way. * Kodak Attack: Cosby will release strips of film that will proceed away from him radially across the ground. Using Junior's "stretch" ability, you can grapple the ceiling to dodge the film, but be aware it'll climb up the wall and trace to you on the ceiling. Time it correctly, and you can avoid the strips completely. * Cosby Clones: Cosby will duplicate himself and run around the level, occasionally launching at the player for small amounts of contact damage. This attack can be cancelled if you use the "Fat Albert Ground Pound Experience" ability when Cosby starts blinking in and out of reality to spawn the clones. This will prompt a special voice line from him as well, so it's worth a shot. Cosby's attack patterns change below 50% health: * Cosmic Cosby: Bill's skin will turn into space material and he'll charge up a beam of galactic energy. Junior's "Guard" function has to be used in this situation or else you'll lose up to half of your health. You have to use the Junior shield to reflect the beam into Cosby's third eye to stop the barrage. * Rophenol Rage: Bill will take some drugs that cause him to turn bright red. He will charge at you playing the Fat Albert theme song at approximately 78.9% speed. This attack can only be avoided by running away as fast as you can. A glitch with Junior's "Emplacement Blockade" function can be exploited to lock Cosby in place, but you will be unarmed in the meantime. The fight will end when Cosby starts vibrating, before he explodes into golden shards that can be collected and sold for more in-game money. After the fight is over, the credits feature Fat Albert sitting on a cliff-fact looking over the sunset. After a short while, the other Cosby kids will fade in over the horizon, and Albert will smile. This game took 2 years for Gucci Games to make. Juules claims it's their only masterpiece, but Kay-Kay is convinced they'll do better in time. You can get the game here: https://gamejolt.com/games/fanf/338415